


Explosions

by MalikRuttingAssassinAss



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaver oil, Complete, Connor annoying Haytham (as usual), Connor doesn't like to be touched, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Ellie Goulding - Explosions, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Ziio is in Haytham's head, boat turning at inappropriate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/pseuds/MalikRuttingAssassinAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good God boy, do you even know what you are asking me?" "I would not be asking otherwise." Connor replied. His face was set in that stubborn, half curious, half annoyed way, and I knew he wouldn't stop asking me questions until I answered them truthfully and with in-depth description. ::WARNING:: Incest - M/M - Father/Son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

“You haven’t felt the sickening feeling left within you when someone you loved is ripped from you. I felt my insides drop through my feet, my heart punched into the base of my skull and the sheer heat of tears that didn’t stop until I was cradled by the Elder for hours on end.” 

“You haven’t watched the only person who ever truly loved you and wanted you to achieve the best you could burning alive. You didn’t have to see her skin peel from her flesh and her organs bursting inside her as the flames claimed her. You didn’t have to hear her excruciating screams or smell the thick cloud of smouldering human flesh. I did. I was 10 years old, father!”

“That’s quite enough, Connor.” I snapped as my head knocked back against the wall our reluctantly shared bed had been pushed against. The storms above deck were harsh, rocking the boat to almost every angle at every speed. The swaying turned my stomach a few times and I was sure every time I was going to vomit. Connor had looked to be in the same situation. And the conversation Connor had decided was necessary to bring up was certainly not helping.

“Is it? Because I don’t think you will truly ever understand unless you can go back to that time and watch the woman you once loved burning and bursting alive.” I watched as Connor pointed vaguely, like the past was only a few metres to his left.

“I do understand, Connor. I have watched people burning alive. I kill people every day and I do not think much of it.”

“You loved my mother, you had a child with her!”

“They are not the same things.” 

I suppose I should have seen the first punch coming. The boy had been sensitive about me merely mentioning Ziio by name, but I hadn’t expected the boy to react so harshly to what was the truth. Still somewhat recovering, I caught Connor’s second punch and rammed my knee into the boy’s gut. I felt Connor crippling over my waist and relaxed back against the wooden wall again as the boy slowly adjusted himself and caught his breath.

“Y-you bastard…” Connor choked and fixed his pained glare on myself. I opened my mouth with a soft smack of the lips, before I simply shook my head.

“Not everything is rainbows and unicorns, boy; you should have found this out by now. People have sex before marriage, they have bastard children and most are dumped in orphanages to protect families from disgrace… You should count yourself lucky that your mother loved you, or that your tribe do not have such cruel practices.”

“And what would you know about my tribe?” Connor gritted as he pulled himself off of me at last, hands settling on his belt to adjust it away from his sensitive areas.

“Do not argue with me, boy. Must everything I say become a direct attack on you?”

I almost sighed in relief to have Connor finally turn away from the argument. I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling as the boat gave another sharp rock to the left, sending both of us on the bed against the headboard. I vaguely heard Connor give a sharp hiss at being pressed there, but I could not do anything. The ship was making a hard turn to the left for some reason and gravity kept myself pinned against Connor’s back. The Captain was rough with his navigating, giving orders to turn the ship too late usually. The poor wheel-hand had almost mentally broken down from the Captain and his ridiculous requests at least 5 times. 

“Uhn- get off of me.” The native ground out, sounding pained as he strained against the hard turn and its forces.   
“Oh right, I’ll just defy gravity for your sake, shall I?” I growled.

“The hilt of your sword is crushing my testicles.” He gasped.

Oh. 

I immediately pulled myself off of the bed and slumped down against the chest of drawers stood against the bear wooden wall. The ship was still at a mighty angle; everything not nailed down had slid to the left side of the room and came to rest there. My important papers had been in the drawers of the desk since the mess of the first experience with the Captain’s lack of navigational skills. Connor had followed my example and now there was considerably less destruction because of it. 

“My apologies.” I uttered as I took a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped off the hilt of my sword. There were no obvious substances on it, but I would rather not risk it. I didn’t know the last time Connor had washed. My eyes drifted to the boy on the bed. I watched as he sat up, his fingers grasping his breeches in the crutch to tug the fabric free. 

“You insinuated you didn’t love my mother.” Connor mumbled and tore my attention to his face.   
I said nothing.

“You just took your pleasure and left, right?”   
“I gave it back in turn.” 

The brief eye-roll and squint showed he certainly didn’t want that image of his mother in his head. 

“Why are you asking me such things, Connor? Why are you bringing up the subject of your mother when it is clearly a painful subject for both of us?”

“Both of us..?” Connor scowled, his eyes settling on me again. God, he looked too much like Ziio when he looked at me like that. 

“Yes, both us...” I repeated. 

“You just said you took your pleasure and left-”  
“That is what you said, Connor. Do not place words in my mouth. Surely you should be able to take from my reaction when you told me about Ziio’s death that I was devastated!? Yes, I loved your mother, yes I regret leaving her, yes I wished to cast aside my role in the Templars to be with her- but I could not! I did not know she was pregnant with you when I left, how was I meant to know!? The woman was reluctant to tell me anything!”

“You should have stayed with her!” 

“And have done what? Stopped Charles from burning your village? Is this what it is about?” I rolled my head back against the dresser and gave Connor eye contact for the first time that hour. “He would have done it anyway. He never liked your kind. He never liked I had fallen for one of them.” I hesitated for a fraction of a second as the ship settled back into its upright position. I stood and took off my hat, resting it on the desk. I pulled my cape from my shoulders and settled it on the back of the chair. “Charles Lee is… a possessive man.”

“So what, he wants our land, is that what he is so possessive about?”

I almost laughed at the boy’s naivety.   
“No.” I smiled fondly and sat beside him on the bed. “He is possessive over me.”  
“You?”  
“Oh, is there an echo in here?” I openly mocked as I looked around the room. “Yes, me. What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room.” 

Connor wavered, before giving a curt nod. As I opened my mouth to explain, he pushed back his hood to rake his fingers over his silky black hair. So much like my own, the thought passed through my mind before I could catch it.

“Charles Lee is unlike most men. Most men become captivated over women, more specifically, a woman that he will end up marrying, having children with and dying for…” I trailed off, hoping Connor had even a shred of decency to finish the insinuation for me. He continued that dead-pan stare, his brows twisting as his lips separated over his teeth.

“So you understand..?”

“He wanted my mother?!” Connor snapped. 

My hand clapped over my forehead. 

“No, son, no…” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Charles Lee wants me. He wants me like I wanted your mother.”

I swore I heard that penny dropping inside Connor’s skull. It reverberated across his features as he recoiled and tensed his jaw. 

“THAT kind of man..?” He hissed. I gave a short nod before noticing how the man had visibly paled. “That man held me against a tree when I was 10 years old and nearly choked me to death. To think he was probably enjoying it in some sick sexual manner makes my blood run cold.”

“Go easy, Connor, he is a gay man, not a paedophile.”  
“A what..?”  
“A person who finds children sexually attractive…” I grumbled, rubbing across my jaw to check for stubble. “Sick bastards who deserve every single bullet from a firing squad.”

“I was taught by the Elder that … pae-do-philes and gay men are one of the same.”

Jesus, what was Ziio letting people teach this boy?

“No. Gay men are attracted to men of legal age, paedophiles are attracted to babies, children, toddlers- Why are we having this conversation?” I snapped. I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around Connor for very different reasons other than him wanting to stick a knife in my throat. He was a curious thing, asking questions and he was relentless until they were all answered in detail. 

“I want to know what kind of man Charles Lee is. The more I know, the better.”  
“So, you knowing he wants to fuck my arse and claim me as his own is better for you is it? Well, whatever floats your boat, I suppose.” The shuddered groan of disgust from Connor proved to be the cream on top. The boy’s reaction was priceless and entertained me to no end. 

“Why do you not let him..?”  
The question made me choke on my own saliva. The boy had been so disgusted at the mere thought of a man being gay, and now he was asking me why I hadn’t let Charles Lee take my arse? What thoughts ran through Connor’s head?

“I do not share the same preferences.” I said curtly.   
“He worships the ground you walk on, speaks highly of you and kisses at your ass like it is air in his lungs. He also works hard for you. Why do you not reward his loyalty by letting him..?” 

“Good God boy, do you even know what you are asking me?”  
“I would not be asking otherwise.” Connor replied. His face was set in that stubborn, half curious, half stubborn way, and I knew he wouldn’t stop asking me questions until I answered them truthfully and with in-depth description. 

“Alright, fine. I do not allow Charles Lee to have his way with me because it is not what he wants. He wants me to take him like a woman, and I would not do that even if Charles Lee got on his knees and begged, offered me money or threatened me with death.”

“What if he saved your life?” 

“I-”I paused and watched Connor furrow his brows. 

“He has saved your life quite a few times, I recall.”

“What makes you think I will gladly bury myself into that man’s arse?! He is a man, not a woman, and he is my friend, I would not make things awkward between us or get into such an emotional relationship when one of us will only end up dead.” I grunted and pushed against Connor’s shoulder, pointing a finger into his face. “This conversation is over, Connor, I have said more than I ever wished to!”

“And what if you and he were as distant as you and I are..? What would you do then?”

“Did you not hear me, Connor, I want this conversation to stop, right now!”

“Answer me.” God this little brat was as stubborn as his mother.

“Fine! If we were as distant as you and I, then I would still not let such a situation occur between us, even if it was just sex!” I let out a growl and withdrew my finger from pointing at Connor. “Now shut up, if you are to ask questions, then ask about something important.”  
“I believe it is important.” Connor muttered. I felt him settle closer to me, but I wasn’t interested in meeting that stubborn look of curiosity stuck on his face. 

“Important how? You ask stupid, invasive questions that I wish not to answer, but like the spoilt bugger you are you insist on asking them!”

“I only ask things I know you can answer…” I cringed at having Connor move so close to me. I anticipated a hidden blade being stuck into my throat, or into my chest. Perhaps Connor was trying to smell fear on me, or perhaps he was able to tell when someone lied to him by being so close. I could feel my angle change slightly, but this time it was Connor kneeling so close to me, depressing the mattress, that had caused it. 

Ziio had always been quite distant with her touches, perhaps she had been just as unaffectionate with her son and now he craved such attention from me. God, what an awful thing to think… Ziio loved all children, I could only assume she loved her own more so. My eyes downcast, I watched Connor’s fingers glide across my hand, before they slowly slid upwards to my shoulder. I eyed the hidden blade within the confines of its mechanism inside Connor’s bracer. With one tense of his muscles, it could slide into the moist flesh beneath my skin, tearing the blood vessels and unleashing my blood in a thick spray. 

But the hand settled against my ear, and Connor reached and clicked the safety lock on in the hidden blade. A breath I had not realised I held was released through my nose. With the hidden blade safely disabled, I could concentrate once again on the native boy opposite me.

“What do you feel when I do this to you..?” Connor asked. I looked up to meet the boy’s gaze, but found his expression twisted in confusion. Such an intriguing face to pull when giving affection…

“You are my son, it feels fine. The only thing worrying to me is that you seem upset over it.”

“I am…”

“And why is this..?”

“Because whenever people touch me, I feel a surge of disgust and have to either step away from the touch or swat their hands away. I see people touch and hug each other on the streets and they do not react how I do. They welcome it. Am I broken..?”

“No. You are not broken.” I sighed and rubbed my face into the palm of my hands. “Perhaps Charles did more damage to you mentally than physically when he strangled you against that tree when you were young. Was he close to you? Did you feel he was threatening your space..?”

“Yes. He was very close. I could smell his breath, it wasn’t nice. His hand was large and he only needed one to wrap around my throat. I was frightened. He was too close to my face. I didn’t like him touching me like that.” Connor was being very honest with me. I was both surprised and grateful for it. Usually he would be asking the questions, demanding answers and arguing with me, but now, he was allowing me to know even just a tiny bit about him.

“Some things can happen in childhood to make you frightened of certain things in the future. Human contact is one, small spaces another, heights, certain foods, darkness, men or women or both. You can develop phobias for whatever reason. But it is best to combat them whilst you can. Your distaste of being touched by anyone is not a severe problem, being an assassin, it can help. But when you want to take a wife and have children, it could get in the way.”

“So, you’re saying I should combat my fears by doing what..?”

“Find someone attractive and lose your virginity, boy!” I laughed and gave him a playful pat on the back. “You must be in your 20’s by now, correct?”

“I am 24 years old. Yes.” Connor replied calmly, not so much as blinking at my somewhat invasive suggestion.

“You’re a handsome young man, you take your looks after me and you’re fair enough in the skin to pass off as someone of English origin, so you’ll have better chances. Unfortunately, people of darker skin are seriously discriminated against. Any other man would have casted you aside as their son, but I will not. I have uses for you yet.” My attempt at a joke backfired as Connor scowled and turned his attention away. 

“I joke with you, Connor.” I chuckled. 

The boy turned his gaze back to me and fixed me with a curious look. Here we go again.

“You are attractive, can you help me..?”

My breath caught as I took a hard swallow, leaning back from Connor. He truly had no clue what he was speaking of. I felt a shiver rip its way down my spine and I just stared at the boy. I didn’t know where that shiver had originated from, but I supposed it was a darker part of me whispering about forbidden things being so much bloody fun.

“I am your father, Connor.” I stuttered.

“I see no issue.”

“That is called incest, we could both be burnt alive for such things.”

“I know what it is, I have been educated, father.” The look behind his eyes changed as if he was challenging me. No, I would not take up on this offer. 

“You said yourself you kill people every day. You commit a crime worse than incest hundreds of times a week and yet you cannot help your own son..?” Connor stood from the bed and made his way out of the room, pulling the doors shut behind him. 

I could only stare.

He was right, I had to admit, and the fucked up voice in my head continued to speak to me, whispering wrongs I know I had the capability to do, but I ignored it and settled down for the night.

***

 

When I later stirred from the light sleep I had fallen into, I could feel the pressure change of the room as the doors opened and closed. I had trained myself to pick up the subtle differences in the air and allowed them to disturb my sleep. I opened my eyes to find Connor undressing from his heavy assassin garb. Ridiculous to wear so much clothing, it was all too heavy and I doubted Connor had the strength to wear it-

Oh God. I had never seen my son beneath the clothes. His muscles corded down his arms and chest in a way I could only compare to a Greek God. His body was built for strength and agility, both of which he used to wear the assassin garb with such ease. At his age, even I had not achieved such a body. Whatever Achilles was putting him through, it was working. The boy was a machine of muscles and tendons and blades, and he had been born from my loins. I streak of pride crossed my mind as Connor turned to place his clothes in a trunk by the desk. 

As was the custom, Connor said something lengthy in his native tongue to something somewhere and then turned to me in the bed. He met my half-tired-half-amazed stare and nodded his head.

“Move over. I refuse to sleep on the floor again tonight.” His words were more yawn than syllables as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched. I didn’t allow my gaze to drop beneath the boy’s waist and silently moved over so enough room was left for-

Damn it, I looked.  
“I suppose we must start your rehabilitation somewhere, son.” The word felt like dirt as it left my lips. How could I still call him son when he had confessed that he wanted me to touch him, and not innocently so either?

Connor paused as he lifted the covers, noting I too had undressed to nothing, before he continued his descent into the bed. “So you have thought about my request..?” He questioned and relaxed beneath the sheets.

“… I have thought about it, yes.” I sighed and sat up, my hands making a vague motion. “Incest is not as destructive and final as killing someone, it doesn’t hurt anyone and if it were to happen between us, two men, then there will be no children to worry about damaging with our similar blood, but…”

“But you think me beyond repair..?” Connor whispered.

“No! Far from it! Please, listen…” I sighed and relaxed back against the bed. “If I am to help you, it must be kept secret. Incest is against the law. The same way you mustn’t speak of who you killed in public, do not speak of what we are about to do.” I whispered. I was too nervous to think someone couldn’t have been listening, and that the door was far too thick and the walls too solid to be heard through. I was paranoid, for the first time in years.

“So you will help me..?” Connor muttered, eyebrow gliding up. 

“Yes.” I breathed. “But whatever happens in this room, or in other rooms, or on this ship, stays on this ship. Is that understood, Connor..?”

“Completely, father…” He nodded.

“Then we shall begin.” I said softly, ignoring the mention of ‘father’ escaping Connor’s mouth.

Connor was surprisingly fast to smack my hand away. I began to count the seconds within my head, but didn’t get any further then 5 before Connor was in a mess and had grabbed my hand by the wrist to shove it away.

And I had only laid it upon his shoulder.

The boy was beyond frigid or just shy, he was truly disgusted by another’s touch. Charles had done a lot more damage to his mind than I first gave credit for and the second he had first pushed me away, a whimper escaping his lips, I wanted nothing more than to punch Charles into another century. 

“No, no!” I recoiled suddenly at Connor’s outburst. What had I been doing this time? I stilled as I recalled my last actions. I had moved my hand from his arm to his shoulder and had been making a path to cup his cheek in my palm, but the boy had thought I would linger on his neck, an obvious sore spot for him, and had lost his nerve. 

“Connor, calm yourself.” I whispered as I placed my hand upon his muscular chest. I watched as the tips of my fingers traced a scar or two over his right pectoral to the left, and then back again. “I will not hurt you, and you will not die if you ignore that voice telling you to push me away. I understand if it is uncomfortable, and I will stop if you tell me to, but you must fight those feelings, boy.”

“Yes, I am trying.” Connor growled between clenched teeth.  
“Perhaps you will be more comfortable with a woman touching you-”  
“No! I have tried that!” He suddenly cried. I blinked and stopped moving, not that I was doing anything anyway. My fingers slowly started a line down Connor’s chest to his stomach, where the skin prickled immediately and the muscles underneath twitched.

“I see. Could you not~….”  
“I could, I did, only because she wasn’t touching me. I was touching her. She must have been ashamed once we were done. She must have thought I was a monster… I would not blame her. I find it difficult to let a stranger simply brush by me without shuddering in disgust, so I….” He trailed off, leaving me with my curiosity un-sated, for once.

“What did you do..?” I asked, slowly.

“I asked her if she wouldn’t mind being… tied. She said she didn’t mind, but not to tie her too tight. She didn’t want to be left with marks. So that’s what I did.” The boy whispered.   
Well, this was interesting. Connor hadn’t noticed my fingers running patterns against his stomach, he was too busy talking to realise my hand was there, or, he was simply doing as I had asked and ignored the voice telling him to push me away. Perhaps he was getting comfortable?

“You kinky rascal.” I chuckled openly and settled to sit across his thighs. My knees had been aching from kneeling over the boy for so long, and there was only so long I could enjoy this with such a discomfort. Connor stilled visibly and watched me again, no longer staring off at the ceiling as he told his story.

“Kin… ky..?” He repeated.  
“It usually means ‘sexual deviation’. Like bondage, whips, gagging, dominating or submitting to the other person.” I waved a hand vaguely. “I will explain more about it another time, when you are ready to know such things.”

“Then be silent.” He hissed. I opened my mouth to argue with the boy, but found his hands running up my sides to my shoulders, and then back down again to the small of my back. “Is… this alright? Am I allowed to touch you back..?”

“Do as you please, Connor. I will not hold it against you.” I whispered and slowly settled down until my hips rested against the boy’s.

“You will not? I am happy to hear that.” There was a dusting of mirth in his voice as his fingers trailed down from my shoulders to my chest, sliding his fingertips across the scars adorning my skin. I watched as his eyes flicked from his fingers to my lips, like he wished to do something but was too shy to do it. I smiled and kept his attention on my lips for a second longer.

“Connor, I told you to do as you please. And I will do as I please as well.” I sighed and began to lower myself against him. He squirmed for the first minute, gasping and pushing his hands against me, but not actually rejecting me until he finally settled and laid there, waiting for my next move. 

“So you are not a virgin, correct?” I breathed into his ear.  
“I … no, that is not correct. With that woman, I felt so ashamed of tying her up, I spent the entire night pleasuring her with my tongue, my fingers, anything she told me was fine to use… Because, I couldn’t function to pleasure her with what mattered most.”  
“I… I see.” I sighed and ran my fingers down Connor’s pectorals again, basking in the hardened muscle beneath my fingertips. “Forget such a thing, son, I will make sure you are truly satisfied.”

 

All but ignoring Connor’s discomfort now, I set my sights upon pleasuring the boy. I lowered my head down and ran my tongue in a quick swipe across his collar bone. The boy gasped and tightened his grip against my arm, tensing hard against me. 

“Father~” 

“Ssh Connor, it is alright. I am not hurting you. If I do, then tell me to stop. For now though, you are not in any pain.” I muttered against his ear and pressed my hips firmly against Connor’s. He let out a long, quiet moan, those fingers digging harder into my muscle.

“Father, please~” 

“Are you in pain..?”

“No.”

“Then tell me why you continue to call out to me..?” I huffed and settled my arms on their elbows either side of Connor’s head. His long black hair had spread across the pillow beneath his neck, he was out of breath and a mess of emotional turmoil clouded his eyes from focusing. My son was losing himself, and I was to blame.

“Is it supposed to…?” He trailed off into a passionate sigh, head arching back on the pillow as my hips shamelessly rutted against his. I squinted, opening my mouth to ask him what he meant, before I glanced between our bodies and found Connor’s cock hard between us, my own following closely. I raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

“Yes, that is what it is meant to do. Do not worry, Connor.” I smiled and slid my hand down between us, taking him in my palm and giving a firm squeeze. The boy choked and arched beneath me, hands grabbing at my sides in some desperate attempt at staying with me. 

“I feel like I am being smothered.” Connor whimpered, his legs squirming to accommodate my weight.   
“Would you like to be on top?” I asked as I pulled myself back for a fraction of a second, before diving back to taste the skin of his neck. I had said before my preferences were not the same as Charles’, and I was right, I simply did not want to be taken like a woman, or take that man. His wilfulness to please me every second of the day was both annoying and sickening.

“Yes.” Connor moaned and rolled us over. I caught myself before I rolled off the bed and shot an annoyed look at the boy over the top of me, but that was before I truly realised just what he was doing. My eyes widened at the sight of Connor arching back and rolling his hips to grind against me. A sharp hiss escaped him as my hand squeezed around him again and his hips bucked uncontrollably.

“Ah- Father~!” My hands released his manhood and grabbed at his hips, tugging him harshly forward and digging my fingers into his hair as he fell against my chest.

 

“Fuck yourself on me.” I hissed as Connor’s teeth attacked my neck, his fingers clutching my hair in return and angling my head to devour the flesh there. Connor shifted his hips and allowed my fingers to slide down the cleft of his arse. He didn’t seem too bothered about being touched if it meant receiving pleasure, but I had noticed he had become more confident with his touches. I could feel how his hands groped at my chest, massaging my muscles and memorizing every scar carved into my skin. I felt worshiped and my ego well and truly stroked. 

“Easy.” Connor breathed as I ran the tip of my middle finger against his tight pucker. He felt clean. The boy smelt so too. He must have a strict cleaning routine and was probably the cleanest person on this ship. His hygiene rivalled only by my own. 

“I will be, I promise…” I sighed into his ear and continued to rub my finger over the pucker, before slowly pressing it inside. “I apologise, I do not have any oil to help aid you.” I explained swiftly as Connor sucked in a sharp breath.

“I have some beaver oil in my pouch. Allow me to get it.”  
“Beaver oil?” I squinted, pulling my finger free.  
“Yes.” Connor decided not to explain just why he had such things on his possession, and I vaguely remembered thinking I probably didn’t want to know the reason. 

“Go on then.” I muttered. I watched as Connor pushed himself up onto his knees and stepped off of the bed. He walked stiffly, given the erection standing proudly against his stomach, I could not blame him.   
He bent to the trunk and I couldn’t stop myself from soaking up the scene before me. That tight, muscled, firm rump, just waiting to be taken and fucked- Good God, this was my son and I was salivating over him like he was Ziio. 

“Here.” My attention was drawn away as the boy turned and faced me, holding out a small flask. “I use it to rub into the dry sores I get from carrying my bow across my shoulders. It feels good and heals things quickly.”

Ah, there was the explanation. Completely innocent, Haytham, there was no reason for you to-

“I also use it to masturbate.”

-worry yourself…. Well, at least the boy knew how to treat himself.

“Good God, boy, do you have sex constantly on the brain..?”  
“No. I only think about such things when I have the time to even think about my own needs, and that is maybe once a month, if I am lucky.” He sounded annoyed as he knelt down over my thighs again. I watched as he screwed off the cap of the flask and took my hand.

“Beavers are rare, so I try not to hunt them if I can avoid it… So please, try to steer clear of using more than you need to, Father.” He whispered, even as he gave me a healthy portion of the flask. I took an empty tankard from the bedside table and poured the oil in my palms into it. A good amount was left on the surface of my hands, so I rubbed the oil onto my fingers and slid them back into the crease of his arse.

“Feel better, boy?” I whispered, my finger slipping inside of him and pushing until I was knuckle deep. Connor arched, before a soft, shaking breath fell from his lips.

“Yes.” He breathed. I watched with wonder as his expression contorted from slight discomfort to full blown pain as my impatience got the better of me and a finger pressed in beside the other.

“Breathe.” I reminded him as my free hand went to his wilting erection. “No amount of oil will save you from this discomfort, you must relax yourself.” I urged. I felt him tighten considerably around my fingers, before the walls relaxed. I pushed a little further and found the soft fleshy bundle hidden deep within. 

The boy’s spine bowed perfectly as he threw his head back in abandon. A choked moan escaped him, my fingers working over the spot mercilessly. The beauty of the pleasure exploding across his expression was something I could not take my eyes away from. One hand wrapped around the boy’s cock, the other working ruthlessly inside him against that forbidden place created a glistening, gasping, writhing God of a man from that mere native boy. 

And it was because of me…

I was ripped from my musings as Connor gave a sharp rut of his hips into my hand and arched more, hands grabbing at my wrists and seething loudly.

“Fuck me, father.” He gasped as my fingers slipped free. My eyes widened as the native crawled forward over, curling his hips against my throbbing cock. With a thump, my head dug back into the pillow and my fingers grabbed his hips.

“I will not stop you.” I rasped as my fingernails raked up his thighs. “I- I think you know what to do, even you are not that stupid.”

I suppose I should have been nicer with him as I soon found out. He grabbed my cock with a harsh squeeze and palmed it as he aligned himself with it. I had no control as he sank down until fully seated on me. He was so blindingly tight. I felt my breath choke me and his muscles tense around my cock. I couldn’t so much as swallow until Connor gasped and relaxed his inner-grip on me.

“Good Lord.” I gulped, fingers shaking as they ran up Connor’s sides to his cheeks. Connor followed as I pulled on him to settle down against me, making him put the weight on his knees instead of his haunches.

I would admit, it was a clumsy first kiss, and I was pushing it by calling it a kiss. Our noses bumped and our teeth clicked as we attacked each other with our mouths. I gasped and felt a tongue slide against my own as Connor suddenly sped up his movements. His hips snapped, his back bowing with the sharp motion. 

“Connor!” I cried, fingers digging into the base of his spine to feel how the muscles of his rump bunched and flexed with such flows of his body. “Jesus Christ, Connor, don’t stop.” 

“I will not deny you.” He shuddered and moved his lips to my neck, teasing a tendon with his teeth as his tongue lapped at the abused flesh. He was marking me, I knew this, and yet I refused to stop him. “Once we get to land, I want you to tie Charles Lee up and let me fuck him.” His accent felt as good as it sounded against my ear. I trembled at the thought and grabbed at his tied hair. 

“I will do as you ask.” I moaned. The heels of my feet dug into the bed under the sheets as I began to buck into the boy. The beauty of his spine flexing backwards in such an explosion of pleasure made my mouth fall open and a breath to roll from my lips.

It was magnificence only nature itself could create. 

But there is nothing natural about fucking your own son. I cringed at the voice whispering through my lustrous cries. It sounded too much like Ziio for me to ignore as I flipped Connor and I over on the bed.

How else was I going to convince the boy I needed him, wanted him and loved him if he could not understand what a father-son relationship was like? I had no time for messing about with feelings and apologies. I needed his trust and love and if this would get the results faster, then so be it. I cared not if the love was more sexual than fatherly, it would have to do. 

My hand grabbed the wooden struts of the headboard above Connor’s head once we had settled into our new position. I swore I heard the supports of the bed starting to give as I fucked into Connor without mercy. He would be sore and have a considerable limp in the morning, but I gave no mind to it. The boy would do well to avoid aggravating me in the future, lest I spank that chaffed arse of his. 

“Oh Lord!” I choked as Connor tightened significantly around me. I opened my eyes to watch as Connor lose himself. His expression contorted and his hands shot up to grab the headboard, his hips bucking frantically to lengthen the orgasm ravaging him from inside.

“Father!!” He screamed and released pearlescent white fluid over his muscular chest. Screaming “father” obviously got him off more than I gave credit for as another smaller orgasm tore through him and forced more semen from his wilting erection. 

It will never be the same.

I choked and felt the end close in as I threw myself over the edge. I buried myself as deep as I could and pushed my lips over Connor’s. His hands clasped my face and he immediately opened his mouth to inhale my moan as I found my release deep within him. He let out a whimper at the sheer heat filling him, before his lips were sealing over mine again. 

It was a kiss this time, broken occasionally for breath, but a kiss none-the-less. His tongue danced over mine, then flicked across my teeth. I teased it with a bite, before giving a shallow thrust. The result was as I hoped as he drew back to gasp. 

“Please, again, Father.” He shook as the last word left his mouth.  
“You are insatiable.” I groaned. “I can’t. I must rest, you too.” All grammar and dignity had left me with my orgasm and I no longer had the energy to even speak properly. Connor would find amusement from it in the morning, but for now, he remained silent. I slowly pulled myself free after requesting he took a deep breath, and then lay down beside him, trying to sooth the hammering in my chest.

I hadn’t had such satisfying, exhilarating sex since Ziio, and I suppose only something birthed from her could rival her appetite and passion to please. 

“Remember your promise, father.” Connor breathed into my ear. I stirred and gave him a look over my shoulder.

“Hm? What promise..?” 

“About Charles Lee. If you will not let me kill him yet, then allow me to show him who is the boss. I want to dominate him and make him beg for mercy.” Connor had an almost animalistic look to him as he allowed his emotions to sway him. I sighed and gave a small nod.

“As you wish, Connor, I cannot stop you. I don’t think I would even if I wanted to. Seeing Charles being fucked by you will be the best entertainment I could hope for. Perhaps I will gather all the other Templar followers to watch. We could call it punishment for going against my word and attacking your village.”

“No. His punishment for that is death. I am simply toying with him for now, like a bobcat with a racoon.” The boy was passionate, I would give him that. I watched with mild amusement as Connor finally pulled his legs shut and turned onto his side, away from me. I didn’t miss the soft shudder that shook him as the discomfort in his behind finally made itself known. I had not been gentle, I was certain of that. I had fucked him with all I had, and that would have permanently damaged most women, so I decided not to rub salt into wounds by mocking the boy. 

Instead, I found myself turning over and pulling myself tight against the boy’s back. My arms snaked around his waist and my lips rested against his shoulder. His bronzed, scarred skin was moist with sweat and felt slick beneath my fingers, but I did not mind. It felt nice to hold my son this way, even if it was to only last this one night, I would enjoy it.

Funny how you show your son the love he deserves- the love he needs only once he has finished milking your balls dry. God, Ziio must have been my conscience now. What a cruel fate, I supposed.

“Yes…” I sighed back at her, though only noticed seconds later that I had unwittingly responded to Connor’s statement. “But try not to kill him before he has finished being useful to me, there’s a good boy.” I murmured and laced my fingers with the hand Connor placed upon mine holding around his stomach. 

“Yes, Father…” He murmured beneath his breath, squirming against me before I felt him settle and relax to hopefully sleep. I lay there, staring at the back of his head, before I closed my eyes and tried to will away the voice of Ziio snapping at me, telling me I was sick in the head, a bastard, an incestuous pervert- Just leave me be woman!

I finally found solace in my mind as Connor turned over and buried his face into my collarbone, curling up and clinging to me like a son would to his father, if not for the fact my own come was seeping from his entrance as we lay there. A shudder tore through me and I simply stared at the wall the bed was pushed against.   
What the fuck had I done? I had just fucked my son like he was a whore. And he had enjoyed every second. I closed my mind and cleared it, before silently accepting the fact that; yes, I was a sick bastard. Yes, I had just a minute ago had rough sex with my own son. Yes, I had enjoyed it immensely and yes, I would do it again when I had the energy to.

Society be damned. I loved my son, no matter how or why.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Connor, Mr. Kenway, but this is all I could think about when you two teamed up in AC3.  
> I really enjoyed writing this :D


End file.
